finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Cracks
Portrayed by: * - Biology The mysterious Cracks in the fabric of time and space caused by the Doctor's IDRIS exploding on 26th June 2016, after coming under the control of an unknown entity, whose voice was only heard repeating the line: "Silence will fall." The cracks were described by the Doctor as "two parts of space and time that should never have touched". They were present in the very fabric of spacetime - a crack that appeared to be part of a wall would still be there if the wall were removed. According to Rosanna Calvierri, the cracks ranged in size from tiny to "big as the sky", and some connected to other worlds, while others only to "silence, and the end of all things". Some cracks acted like wormholes, and could be opened to allow a passage between the places on either side. One device known to be able to open such a crack was a sonic screwdriver. Rosanna Calvierri and her family traveled through such a crack to Earth, as did Prisoner Zero. Regardless of the size, and what was on the other side, all cracks appeared to be of the same shape and orientation. This time field was visible as a glow of bright white light, which sometimes extended tendrils out from the crack toward nearby people and objects. Some cracks released energy of pure time that could wipe individuals out of time itself and remove events from history by removing all memory of them, though time-travellers such as the Doctor still had the ability to remember them, at least so long as the removed event or person did not relate to the person's direct past. When they erased people and events, the consequences would still remain, as Bob Price still existing when her parents were erased from history. The Doctor stated that the only way to close such a crack was for it to consume a complicated space-time event, such as himself or a large group of Weeping Angels. Daphne Downs volunteered to let herself be consumed, but the Doctor laughed at her idea, and stated that she wasn't even as complicated as one Angel. History The cracks in time originated from the destruction of the Doctor's IDRIS when it came under the control of an unknown disembodied external force, which forced it to materialise outside of Bob Price's house on the date 26/6/2016. Dr. Daphne Downs tried to prevent the explosion, but lost complete control of the IDRIS, leaving it to explode, cracking various points in time and space. This was resulting in the destruction of the universe, but the IDRIS was able to preserve Earth by putting itself in a time loop at the moment of her death, the heat from the perpetual explosion heating the alternate Earth in place of the sun. In 320 B.C., a Crack appeared on a doric column behind Alexander the Great's horse. In 1140, a Crack appeared on one of the walls in the House of Henk. In 1941, a Crack appeared on the wall of Winston Churchill's Cabinet War Room. In 1963, the Toltems opened a crack in time with the Eye of Time. They used this crack to invade London, Earth in 1963. This invasion was removed from history by the Sixth Doctor. In 1580, a Crack appeared in the skies of Venice. By 1890, Vincent van Gogh had painted a painting of a crack. In 1984, the Third Mandarin was consumed by a crack whilst fleeing the Sixth Doctor. It was this experience that caused the Mandarin to form the Alliance. In 1999, a crack appeared on young Roberta Price's bedroom wall, connecting it to Prisoner Zero's prison, but it was closed by the Sixth Doctor. This was when the Doctor first noticed them. This crack reopened when time was reset and the Cracks were forever closing. The Doctor, deciding to skip the rest of his rewind and knowing he had to be on the other side of the cracks for them to close completely, stepped into the crack, erasing himself from history until Bob remembered him. In 2012, the Fifth Doctor, Molly Riddle and ALLEN fell through a Crack and landed in Earth-6.2. The crack was closed when they travelled through it again. In 2016, a Crack appeared on a screen in the IDRIS before the Sixth Doctor turned it off. Whilst in New York during 2016, the Sixth Doctor said he wanted to make sure there were no Cracks in New York. In June 2016, a Crack appeared by the side of the fridge at the house of Neville Sucrow. When the Portreeve put the IDRIS crew in a dreamstate, a Crack made a two second cameo in the Doctor's dream, next to the Cold Sun. In 2019, a Crack appeared in the rock of a Eocene base. After Neville Sucrow was shot, it consumed him, and so was erased from time. The consequence of this was that Bob Price forgot about him, with only the Doctor remembering him. In 3295, a Crack appeared on the side of the Starship UK. In the 44th century, a crack linked to a crack in the 23rd century sucked up Percy the Shark and a swarm of Vashta Nerada. The crack's actions were reversed by the Sixth Doctor. Sometime in the 51st century, a Crack appeared in the secondary flight deck of the Byzantium and consumed the Weeping Angels. Having determined that the Pandorium - designed as the perfect prison - still contained some atoms of the original universe that existed prior to the IDRIS exploding, the Sixth Doctor flew it into the heart of the explosion. Using the remaining atoms of the real universe inside the box and the restoration field, he was able to repair the damage caused by the cracks. The universe and the time line were reset as a result, with all of the cracks closing before their threat was relieased by the Mandarin. However, in order to fully close the cracks, the Doctor had to allow himself to be absorbed by one and was erased from existence. Using the ability given to her by the crack in her room, Bob's remembrance of her parents and Neville undid their erasure in the rebooted universe. The Doctor, however, remained erased until Bob remembered him and their adventures and was able to bring him and the IDRIS back. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 2 *"Cybus Industries" (Mentioned only) *"Rise of the Cybusmen" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 5 *"The Final Days of Planet Earth" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Sixth Day of Christmas" *"The Crying Child" *"The Ironites Project" *"Farewell Great Macedon" *"Peacemaker" *"Shadows of the Deep" (Mentioned only) *"The Forgotten Army" (Mentioned only) *"Eyes Wide Open" *"Flatmates" *"Vampires in Venice" *"Nightmare at Lytaroue" (Cameo in the Doctor's Dream) *"The Forest Clown" *"Love and Loss" *"Planet of the Toltems" *"Face to Face With a Madman" (van Gogh Painting only) *"The Pandorium Opens" (Mentioned only) *"Saving the Universe" Trivia *The Cracks served as the main antagonists during Time & Space's sixth series. Category:Main Antagonists (Earth-6) Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:Deceased (Earth-6)